


Hug

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Chanyeol went home and found sleeping Jongin





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Stay strong, Kim Jongin

While pulling his carrier inside the dorm, Chanyeol’s other hand is turning the power on. _Finally,_ he thinks. It’s one of the days when it’s only a few members or even he himself who stays in the dorm. Every member has his own schedules and now, it seems that he is the only one present at their shared dorm.

Chanyeol puts his carrier in front of his room. _Will tidy it later,_ he thinks as he walks to the kitchen to relief his sore throat. The refrigerator is slightly empty and he doesn’t have another choice but to drink one of the last canned beer. Based on the brand, it has to be his Minseok Hyung’s. however, based on CBX’s schedule, the older man won’t be in South Korea in a few days. That will give Chanyeol time to replace it with brand new beer.

His eyes wander to every door he could see and he mentally recites the schedule of the owner of the room; Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Sehun, Yixing. Then he stops at the only room with the dim light turned on and door slightly opened: Jongin’s room.

_Jongin._

Chanyeol puts his unfinished beer on the counter and rushes to the room. There’s a slight painful tug at his heart when he remembers that today is the last day of Jongin’s days off. It must’ve been hard for the younger man, but they also have their responsibilities.

In front of the door, Chanyeol was about to knock but he doesn’t want to make the younger wakes up in case he’s sleeping, so he quietly pushes the door. He just wants to make sure that the younger is, okay.

When the gap is quite big for him to go inside, his eyes meet a view of Jongin’s sleeping. He high-fives with himself mentally for not bothering the younger. Chanyeol pulls the blanket and tucks Jongin better inside it. He catches the sight of dry tears on his cheeks and the messy bangs. The rapper can’t help but to put the bangs away from the handsome face. He knows that the younger could sleep like a log, but at days like this, with stresses everywhere, Jongin stirs in his sleep.

“’Soo Hyung?”

Jongin mumbles with one eye opened and Chanyeol cups his left cheek, thumb caressing it so Jongin can sleep some more.

“Uhm. Yeollie Hyung?” Jongin manages to identify him after blinking for a few times.

Chanyeol can’t help but to smile at the cute Jongin. His thick lips pouty, his hair messy and his husky voice hoarse. Chanyeol grabs the plastic bottle on the nightstand and helps Jongin gets up. The dancer gulps some before putting it back. The older man only observes the movement and then realizes that Jongin is holding his hand.

Their eyes meet. Chanyeol could see the hurt in Jongin’s eyes but he doesn’t say anything. He is afraid that whatever comes out from his mouth, it only makes the hurt worse. Instead, he grabs the back of Jongin’s head and pulls him into his chest.

Jongin snakes his hands around Chanyeol bigger torso, leans into the comfort Chanyeol offers to him. The taller man kisses the crown of his head and hugs him tighter, hoping that it would glue the scattered pieces of Jongin’s broken heart.

“He’s proud of me, right, Hyung?” Jongin says against Chanyeol’s chest. “He… he’s not disappointed in me right?”

Chanyeol only pats his back and buries his nose deeper in Jongin’s hair. After a few seconds, he releases the younger and tucks him back into the blanket.

“Stay with me. I think I need a hug to sleep,” Jongin says with a pair of puppy eyes. Chanyeol curses mentally because he hasn’t showered yet and the mental image of Kyungsoo with his angry eyes scolding at him is terrifying. But he can’t resist Jongin.

“But Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol mumbles.

Jongin looks at him from up to toes. “Just take off your t-shirt. I think Hyung won’t mind. Or, if he minds, I’ll talk to him.”

Chanyeol nods and proceeds to take off his t-shirt. He takes Kyungsoo’s side of the bed. Jongin positions himself under Chanyeol’s chin and it doesn’t take a long time for him to go to slumber again as Chanyeol hugs him tight.

The rapper heaves a deep sigh as he thinks about Kyungsoo’s face when he finds Chanyeol monopolies Jongin.

 _Ah, whatever,_ Chanyeol thinks and goes to sleep.

 

 

 

 

(Kyungsoo goes home and finds two pairs of long legs tangled on the bed. Despite of rushing to go home to see Jongin and planned to console him, it seems that Chanyeol consoled Jongin first. After cleaning himself, Kyungsoo joins the pair, being the big spoon for Jongin. As he drifts to sleep, Kyungsoo promised to cook Jongin’s and Chanyeol’s favorite food later.)


End file.
